


Never Have I Ever

by Ontheroadagainigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunken sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheroadagainigo/pseuds/Ontheroadagainigo
Summary: Reylo AU - roommates!During a party, Finn suggests a game of Never Have I ever.. that leads to drunken flirting and drunk sex.Three part story! Second chapter will be quite explicit.Preview:Ben smiled. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. His face was edging ever closer, tilting to the side slightly. Rey realised he was aiming for her ear – to whisper the secret she dreaded to learn. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his palm against her bare skin. Images of Ben and herself writhing in pleasure and tangled in bedsheets flitted across her mind, and, in that moment, she knew all she needed to know: she wanted him.Rey shivered as Ben’s breath brushed across her cheek and ear, warming her skin. Her lungs demanded a sharp intake of breath, as her mind raced with the delectable thought of feeling Ben’s hot breath caress more intimate regions of her body.





	1. The Game

Rey shimmied past Poe and Finn who were embraced in a battle of lips. She smiled at her friends as she passed, heading towards the sofa. Music was softly playing, and the room was alive with mindless chatter, fuelled by copious amounts of wine. She bumped into a few blurry faces as she headed for the large red sofa, mumbling apologies as she bounced from body to body. She giggled, carefully guarding the new bottle of wine on her travels. How many bottles had they went through now? She didn’t know. Ben and herself had been drinking for hours, long before their friends arrived.

Ben had appeared at her bedroom door in the mid-afternoon, holding a bottle of white wine in one hand and two empty glasses in the other, with a mischievous smile spread across his face. Hours later they had found themselves sprawled on her bed, the bottle of wine almost gone, but replaced with laughter that flowed freely between the best friends. Rose found them soon after the party had started, throwing a knowing look into the room, whilst reminding the pair that they had guests arriving. Ben swallowed the remainder of his wine in a single gulp in response, whilst Rey rolled off the bed and barely managed to walk out of the room in a straight line. With one hand gripping her wine glass, the other hand had attempted to flatten the creases from her skirt, as Ben had followed closely behind.

Rey paused. Ben was sat on the sofa – waiting for her to return with more wine. But he was no longer alone. A black haired, olive skinned woman who appeared to be chiselled out of perfection sat in the space next to Ben. She was smiling, throwing her head back, laughing. She flashed her perfectly white teeth, and fluttered her long black eyelashes at Ben, all whilst leaning forward to offer Ben the best view of her ample breasts.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. She frowned. Rey felt a heat invade her chest that constricted her breathing and clawed at her sanity. Who was that woman? And why did Rey suddenly care? Rey pursed her lips. Surely, she should be happy for her best friend? Happy that he was engaged in such flirtatious conversation with a beautiful woman? Rey swallowed. Fuelled by the alcohol running through her veins she made her decision.

_This is **my**  apartment!_

Rey stormed over to Ben, tapping the woman on her shoulder. “Excuse me, but you’re in my seat”.

The woman glanced at Rey, before looking at Ben once more. Ben was staring at Rey, a look upon his face that shook Rey to her core.  _Fuck. He’s pissed off._

The woman smiled sweetly at Rey. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise this spot was taken. I was just talking to your  _charming_  friend, Ben-“

“M-hmm. Ben, I brought more wine!” Rey grinned at Ben, shoving the wine in his face. He frowned, a strange look covering his face that was a mixture of amusement – and lust?

The woman opened her mouth, but no sound escaped for a moment. “I saw some whisky in the other room,  _Ben._  If you’d rather have some of that? I’m pretty sure I saw a bottle of Glenlivet 24. I do prefer my whisky mature, with a hint of oak. Gives it more of a las-“

“I’m good with wine, thanks”. Ben’s eyes never left Rey’s.

The woman glanced once more between Rey and Ben, who were now staring at one another, before leaving. Defeated.

Rey sat down, offering the bottle to Ben. He started pouring the wine, whilst casting a side-eye at Rey. “What was that about?”

Rey flushed. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve never cockblocked me before”.

“I-er-well…”

Ben smirked, handing her the glass. She gulped thirstily matched by Ben’s tasteful sip of the wine.

“I wasn’t interested anyway”.

Rey’s eyes shot up, meeting Ben’s. “Oh?”

He shook his head, smiling. “No. Lately I’ve been completely enamoured with someone else. Someone amazing. Wonderful. Beautiful. Someone that I already care for very deeply”.

Rey’s heart was racing. Her lips trembled. “She-she sounds quite lucky”.

“Lucky?”

“Of course. Any girl who ends up with you is lucky”. Rey’s eyes focused on her glass, as her finger traced the rim. “Do I know her?” Her heart started pounding. Blood rushed to her ears. Her whole body trembled.

“Yes. You know her. Very well, I’d reckon”.

“W-who is she?”

Ben smiled. He leaned forward, placing a hand on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. His face was edging ever closer, tilting to the side slightly. Rey realised he was aiming for her ear – to whisper the secret she dreaded to learn. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his palm against her bare skin. Images of Ben and herself writhing in pleasure and tangled in bedsheets flitted across her mind, and, in that moment, she knew all she needed to know: she wanted him.

 Rey shivered as Ben’s breath brushed across her cheek and ear, warming her skin. Her lungs demanded a sharp intake of breath, as her mind raced with the delectable thought of feeling Ben’s hot breath caress more intimate regions of her body.

“Y-“

“GAME TIME!”

_What?!_

Finn’s voice had broken the harmony, and Rey’s eyelids flew open at the sudden feel of Ben’s retreat. She looked at him, pondering the curious expression that now plagued his face.

_Are you fucking kidding me?!_

“EVERYONE GRAB A DRINK! IT’S TIME TO PLAY  _NEVER HAVE I EVER_!”

Ben’s hand slowly pulled away from her thigh, but Rey couldn’t help but hope that the lingering touch – and gentle caress? Or had she imagined that? – had been purposeful. She watched as Ben reached for his glass, pouring its contents into his mouth, before refilling the glass and then her own. He offered her a lopsided smile.

“Right, we all know the rules! Take a drink if you’ve done it! Or hang your head in shame if you haven’t”. Finn offered the room a devilish look before sitting down next to Poe, rubbing his hand along his boyfriend’s inner thigh.

Rey giggled.

The game started innocently, before delving into dark secrets and kinks. Many drank, often. There were shocked expressions, followed by laughter. The night wore on, matched by the consumption of more alcohol.

“My turn! Never have I ever…” Rose paused, spinning her head to glance at Rey. Her face broke out into an evil grin. “Never have I ever crushed  _hard_  on a roommate who also happens to be a best friend”.

Rey felt the room spin.  _Shit._  She heard giggles, and witnessed one person she didn’t know – presumably one of Poe’s friends – drink from their glass. She stared at Rose, furious with her friend. Furious that her friend had put her in this position – and so publicly! Also, furious that Rose somehow knew her deepest desires.

Yet, those thoughts were quickly discarded.

Rey saw movement from the corner of her eye.

Ben had raised his glass and was gulping his wine.

 _He drank_.

Rey’s eyes widened, her mouth parting slightly. At that moment Rey realised one thing – Ben had only ever lived with two women: Rose and herself. Unless Ben was secretly in love with Finn, his brother’s boyfriend (which Rey very much doubted as she had witnessed the barrage of women leaving his bedroom on a Sunday morning over the past three years), then it had to be Rose.

Or herself.

Realisation replaced hope.  _Fuck. He was about to say it was me, wasn’t he?! Right before Finn announced the start of the game!_  

A surge of energy shot through Rey, fuelling her confidence. The confidence grabbed Rey’s wine glass, lifted it up to her lips, and deposited a sip of wine onto her tongue, all whilst forcing Rey to lock eyes with Ben, refusing her the ability to look elsewhere.

Ben’s eyes blackened. His lips parted. And in that moment Rey wanted nothing more than to become lost in his lips.

The game continued, but neither Ben nor Rey were aware. They stared at one another, lost in the moment. Minutes passed by in the whisper of a heartbeat.

A large echo of laughter drew Rey’s attention. She glanced towards the noise, noticing Poe talking animatedly, whilst Finn lay on the floor clutching his stomach.

“It’s very easy to explain! FINN! STOP LAUGHING! See – the burritos must have been a bit  _dodgy –“_

Finn roared with laughter.

“And the toilet was just  _so far_  from the room I was staying in. So, I started hobbling along the hallway. Couldn’t find the fucking light switch ANYWHERE! And I was panicking! Could feel my bowels starting to move. And There was just this flash across my mind where I just knew I wouldn’t make it to the latrine in time –“

Finn snorted, struggling to breathe through the laughter.

“Right, so – next thing I knew the hallway was-“

“More wine?” A voice whispered in her ear.

_Ben._

Her stomach fluttered, her face flushed. She nodded. Ben carefully topped up her glass with one hand and held the glass – and her hand – steady with the other. Rey bit her lip, aware that Ben’s hand was touching her, holding her trembling hand steady. Her breathing grew heavy. Their eyes met, and Rey parted her lips, ready to ask Ben if it really was her that he had admitted to adoring, when another chorus of laughter boomed through the room disturbing them.

“So, the next morning I’m running out the AirBnB as fast as I can, and this German woman appears at the top of the stairs behind me, screaming at me in a mixture of German and English about being a dirty, shitting, asshole”.

The room collapsed in laughter, the game forgotten.

Some time passed – hours or minutes? – and more wine was consumed. Guests had started filtering out of the apartment, and Finn had been carried to bed between Poe and Ben, where he currently lay passed out in a pile of his own alcohol infused drool. Of course, Rey had snapped a photo on her phone. She would be a terrible roommate if she hadn’t.

She stood in the hallway, staring at the photo, giggling. Two hands grabbed her hips, and a face nuzzled her neck, depositing hot breaths against her ear. Rey relaxed into the hold, allowing herself to be swept into the moment. She felt secure, but most importantly: wanted.

“Rey”. No question. Just a statement of desire.

Rey turned slowly to meet the dark, lust-filled eyes of her best friend. He was grinning at her, a look of pride on his face.

Rey frowned as Ben’s face started to move sideways, and fast. She felt a hand grab her elbow firmly, as she doubled the effort into bringing Ben’s face back into focus. She started chuckling when she realised she had stumbled, caught by Ben. She swayed on her feet, rocking back and forth.

Her laughter was matched by his own.

“Sweetheart, let’s get you to bed”.

_Sweetheart?_

Together they stumbled along the corridor, bumping into walls. Rey collapsed on the floor in laughter as Ben collided with a table, knocking a horrible blue vase that had been a house-warming gift from Ben’s great aunt. The vase had tumbled the floor, crashing into a thousand pieces, scattering along the linoleum, as the smash had echoed throughout the apartment. Ben just stared at the broken pieces on the floor, before a loud snort escaped his lips, urging Rey’s laughter to intensify. Together they cackled, as Ben attempted – quite badly – to pull Rey back onto her feet, whilst navigating around broken, blue fragments that lay scattered around them. Rey laughed, fuelled by the touch of Ben’s hands on her arm.

“Never liked that vase anyway”, he muttered into the air, as Rey’s head lolled backwards as her laughter intensified.

Finally, Rey was on her feet again. She almost crashed into Ben whilst regaining her composure. Their giggles sobered, as both were suddenly aware of their proximity. Rey stared into the eyes of the man she wanted, and in that instant knew that no matter what, she would be taking this man into her bed tonight.

Rey felt her body being pulled through the air, becoming flush against Ben’s. She sighed deeply at the sensation of his body pushing against her own. Rey stole a glance at Ben’s lips. They looked soft, inviting and  _delicious._  Ever so tempting. Rey knew that her body needed to taste him. She had never wanted another person this much in her life the way her body craved Ben’s touch.

Ben brought a hand to her cheek, running a finger along her skin. Ry shivered under his touch. Gently, he cupped her cheek, before sliding his hand to her neck, holding her firm. He tilted her head backwards, and Rey’s body reacted ever so willingly.

Rey could feel his body tremble. She could see his shoulders rise and fall rapidly, matching his rapid breathing. She could hear the laboured breaths. She smiled, realising that he wanted her.

And she wanted nothing more than him.

Ben’s face was moving closer, inching towards her ready lips. Hey eyelashes fluttered closed –

“What the fuck are you two doi- oh, fuck”.

Ben’s head snapped away from Rey’s, his hand falling to his side as they both turned to the voice. Poe stood there, looking both awkwardly placed in the situation, but with an evident smirk growing on his face.

“About fucking time”. Silence permeated the hallway, that seemed to stretch into oblivion. Eventually, Poe muttered under his breath, whilst seemingly becoming transfixed with something on the ceiling. “ _Please_  keep it down, guys… last thing I want is to hear my little brother going at it with my friend”.

Rey smirked, pulling Ben closer defensively. Ben was staring at Poe, transfixed.

“Right – uh – well – use protection guys! Don’t want any baby Ren’s running around. Flat’s crammed enough…”.

Rey frowned. “Ren?”

“Rey plus Ben makes Ren”. And then Poe flushed red, still transfixed with something on the ceiling.

Rey giggled. “Seriously?”

“It’s what we’ve all called you guys for  _months_ ”.

“But we just-“

“Goodnight, Poe”, Ben turned quickly, pulling Rey into her bedroom with him. “I suggest ear plugs!”

“Ben!” Rey squealed as Ben picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, slamming the door shut behind him to a groaning Poe.

Together they crashed onto the bed, lips colliding for the first time. Rey wasn’t sure whose lips had made the first move. But she didn’t care. In that moment she needed  _more._  Lips fought for dominance, whilst Ben’s tongue teased entrance, tracing the shape of her lower lip before he brought it between his teeth.

She lavished the feel of Ben’s body pressing against her. Her stomach boiled with the realisation that something very hard was pressing into her hip. She felt flushed knowing that Ben was lying on top of her, wanting her as much as she wanted him. She was finally kissing Ben – the man she had loved for nearly a year. And Rey’s alcohol-addled mind knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied with just kissing.


	2. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut. Explicit smut. Terrible smut. Probably just don't even bother reading!

Rey moaned, arching her back. She was partly in denial that _Ben_ was kissing and pressing her very firmly into the mattress. The weight of his body felt divine.  She ran her hands along his biceps, marvelling at the toned firmness of his muscle. Rey couldn’t help the involuntarily _loud_ sounds that emanated from her mouth as Ben ran one hand along her thigh, sliding underneath her skirt, coming to caress her inner thigh, dangerously close to the place that Rey was currently internally begging him to touch.

Rey could feel Ben’s smirk against her kiss as she arched her back and pushed her body further against Ben’s chasing delicious friction, her mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. His smugness elicited another moan from her mouth, resulting in Ben’s mouth tracing a kiss along her jawline to her neck. Rey’s body arched in response to Ben’s firm biting and licking. The feel of his tongue was heavenly. It was hot and wet, spurred by the vibrations electrifying her skin from Ben moaning against her neck.

She needed _more._

Ben had wound his hand into her hair and was gently pulling her head backwards to offer himself better access to her pressure points along her shoulder. Each finger wrapped around a strand of hair, binding his hand to her. And Rey whimpered in response. Any pain that Rey should have felt from having her hair tugged so delectably was lost by the pure passion and heat running through her body. It was as if her body was made for Ben’s. And he could have it all. In any way he wanted.

Her hands glided across Ben’s body, trailing a course from his arms, across his back, coming to settle on his perfectly rounded behind. She squeezed – and a deep guttural moan escaped his mouth, matched by Ben’s hips grinding into her own. She snapped her eyes shut at the feel of something very large and hard pressing against her core – that was suddenly flooded with heat and dampness in the most wonderful way. Rey bit her lip to prevent an embarrassingly loud moan escaping her mouth. She needed him – _now_.

She snaked her hands underneath his t-shirt, pulling the annoyingly impeding garment upwards. She smiled, opening her eyes as Ben reacted ever so willingly. Swiftly, the clothing had been pulled over his head (much to the disgust of a groaning Rey who instantly missed the feel of his hot tongue caressing her neck), and discarded it on the floor. Ben stared into Rey’s eyes. She smiled. His soft features were dimly lit by the street lights that gently penetrated through the curtains. The light illuminated every muscle, every curve, and every line of his chest. Rey’s head started spinning. _He’s perfect._ Ben traced a finger along her neck, teasing a touch of her breasts through her top. Rey shivered under his touch. She needed more. She needed Ben.

_What is he waiting for?_

“Touch me, Ben”.

His head descended, colliding with Rey’s. The kiss was firm, heavy, perfect. Teeth clashed, tongues danced, and moans crashed in their mouths. The kiss was the perfect mixture of wet and hot, as Ben’s tongue swam with her own.

His hands roughly pulled on her skirt, followed swiftly by the loss of his lips against her own. Rey shivered under Ben’s touch as she watched her best friend pull her skirt and underwear off. He groaned loudly as his eyes settled on the apex between her thighs. At the sight of Ben’s eyes widening in appreciation of her damp and ready apex, Rey could feel herself overcome with a rush of heat that swarmed her body, causing a flood of warmth and wetness to pool around her folds. She wanted to snap her eyes shut – but the thought of tearing her eyes away from Ben’s appreciative glare at her naked core forced Rey to watch.

He moved quickly, grabbing the bottom of her top and pulling it roughly over her head, forcing Rey’s willing body into a sitting position. Rey bit her lip. She would usually describe herself as quite _vanilla._ The passion from Ben made her shiver with excitement. She would happily let him have her, roughly. The item of clothing quickly joined the rest – discarded carelessly on the floor. Forgotten. Joined immediately afterwards by Rey’s bra that had been ripped from her, whilst Rey sat facing Ben. She smiled, grabbing Ben’s belt with one finger and pulling him an inch closer as he crawled along the bed. He groaned, his eyes snapping shut. She fumbled with the belt, struggling to free the detestable item that prevented her from undressing her best friend. 

Rey frowned. _Fuck. How does this blasted thing work?!_

She heard Ben snort. Her eyes met his own and they both giggled. Ben’s hand rested on her own, and guided her hands to unfastening the belt.

“And I thought an engineer would manage a belt quite easily”, he murmured into the space between them.

“Well, you can complain about my alcohol-addled mind struggling with a belt. Or you can help me take these stupid clothes off and then you can have your wicked way with me”. With that, Rey whipped the belt off, pulling the belt through each of its ties. The belt snapped against the mattress, followed by a loud clunk as Rey threw it onto the floor. She smiled, biting her lip. Very slowly, she lowered her body back onto the bed, all whilst running a finger down Ben’s chest, coming to rest where Ben’s clothing prevented further access.

She lay on the mattress naked, staring into the eyes of her best friend who was kneeling between her legs, shirtless. It was a vision from a dream – and Rey prayed silently that she was fully awake.

Ben moved quickly, kicking off the remainder of his clothes, before – finally – coming to rest between Rey’s pliant thighs that created the perfect space for him to lay between. Rey shivered with lust at the delicious feeling of their bodies combining. His skin was soft and warm. And felt so luxurious against her own. His chest moved gently, grazing against her own. Rey threw her head back in passion at the feel of Ben’s toned muscles gliding perfectly across her perk nipples.

His mouth was upon her own again, before their lips quickly become uncoordinated. Ben started trailing a hand along her thigh, before teasing a line across her folds. Rey bucked under his touch, their lips struggling to maintain contact. His touch was everything Rey had hoped for – almost as if this man was created just for her. His finger traced circles through her folds, before pressing down firmly on her clit forcing Rey to gasp loudly.

“Shhh – our roommates will hear us, sweetheart”.

He done it again, pressing even more firmly, but this time joined by a finger slowly inserting inside of her.

Rey bucked once more under his touch, her back arching, and a _very_ loud sound escaping her kiss-bruised lips.

_If he wants me to be quiet, then he’ll need to stop being so damn fucking good with his hands._

Ben smirked, before pressing his free hand against her mouth to silence her screams. That movement alone nearly caused Rey to orgasm right there. Rey had never been one for being loud in bed. Those kind of women only existed in porn movies – right? Rey, of course, had watched porn before. Although, often she had to mute the videos whilst getting herself off as the sound the women made sounded so _fake._ And so _loud._ So off-putting. Rey arched her back, seeking the pleasure of Ben’s body – the thrill of finding a man who solicited such loud sounds from her own mouth was such a delectable thought. And Rey _definitely_ wanted to learn if he could make her scream his name.

Ben continued his ministrations against her clit – the movement was fast, with alternating pressure. The change in pressure forcing Rey to become a mess of want, teased to within a whisper of her sanity. His fingers continued to pulse within her. Rey could feel the heat build-up within her core.

Her mouth panted heavily underneath Ben’s palm.

_Ben’s hand!_

Rey realised that – despite sharing a bedroom wall with Ben for three years – that she had never actually heard him have sex., despite witnessing many girls sneak out in the morning. Had he held other women’s faces this way? Preventing them from screaming his name in passion with the firm press of his hand? Or was it just her body that reacted this way to Ben’s touch? That thought alone caused the heat to boil, flooding her core.

She arched her back once more, chasing a very familiar feel. Her want and need spiralled out of control, blissfully colliding with the growing heat in her core. Bursts of black and white invaded her vision, as she screamed into Ben’s hand, the firm hand barely containing the sound. Her body bucked, her fists gripped the bedsheets and Rey glided into oblivion.

Rey barely felt Ben remove his hand and replace it with his own mouth. She panted against his lips, sucked on his tongue, and moaned at the feel of Ben repositioning his body. Her legs widened, and her body readied.

Rey thrust a hand between their bodies, finding Ben’s most intimate body part. She gasped against Ben’s mouth, murmuring her appreciation at its girth. It was solid and soft all at the same time. Her hand slid effortlessly along the shaft, as her thumb traced small circles onto its head. She moaned as her thumb met a small wetness forming – the start of a very delicious end that Rey eagerly anticipated. She spread the wetness across his penis, relishing in the sticky, moist feeling of it – almost as if biology wanted to bind them together in this act.

Ben groaned into her mouth, thrusting into her hand. And Rey delivered. She started pumping her hand faster. Her mouth abandoned the messiness of their frantic kiss as she bit down _hard_ on his neck, and sucked. She smirked against his skin, knowing she would leave a mark. And boy – did she want the world to know what had happened between them!

Ben’s breathing became frantic against her neck, where his head was now buried amongst a mess of her hair that lay sprawled across the pillow. He thrust relentlessly against her hand as Rey continued her assault on his neck, biting and sucking her way across his neck with no regard to what people may say in the morning.

Rey felt her hand being snatched away and pinned onto the pillow above her head. Her mouth stopped its assault – ready for whatever Ben planned to do now.

She felt the pressure of something solid press between her thighs, and Rey gave in willingly.

Finally, he pushed inside of her, eliciting gasps from both. Ben seemed dazed once he was seated inside of her, pausing for what felt like an eternity to Rey. He groaned against her neck, before thrusting against her.

She met his movements, as they both chased their highs. The bed creaked, but neither cared. Gasps became moans. But neither cared. Moans became louder, matched by increasingly frantic movements. But neither cared.

Rey relished the feel of Ben moving within her, never wanting the moment to end. He was such a perfect fit, made for her. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as a sheath of sweat gleaned their bodies, facilitating their easy movements as they glided against each other. Ben’s hand remained holding Rey’s still, pinned against her head. His other hand had reached for her thigh, hooking her pliant leg around his waist.

His movements became heavier, more needing. _Harder_.

In response, Rey dug her fingernails into Ben’s back, clinging onto the wonderful feeling of him moving between her wet folds. A deep moan parted from his lips, before he bit down _hard_ on her neck, forcing a passion-filled gasp from her own mouth.

Their movements became heavier.

The thrusts became faster.

 

* * *

 

Rey awoke, blinking and frowning. _Too much light!_

She buried her face into her duvet, groaning as her head pounded.

_Oh shit – there was wine. So much wine._

She smiled, remembering the party. And her friends. The food. The game of Never Have – _fuck._

_Ben!_

Rey’s eyes snapped opened. _Did that really happen?_

She tried to move, but something held her very firmly. She moved questionably against the prohibiting item.

_Fuck. It’s a person._

Rey moved her head ever so cautiously, afraid to wake the person in her bed and to face the repercussions.

A large hand was placed against her stomach. She knew that hand. She knew that hand very well.

_Ben’s hand._

Rey bit her lip. So, it was true. She _had_ slept with her best friend. It hadn’t been a dream. And that hand had drawn a very _loud_ orgasm from her.

_Fuck. There’s no hiding this… Everyone must have heard!_

Rey started breathing erratically. She knew she had loved Ben for months. She had wanted this, badly. Her eyes snapped shut. _But not like this!_

What if Ben woke up, and left? Realising it was all a big drunken mistake?

_Oh my god. I’m Ben’s drunken fuck up._

The large body behind her started to shift, groaning. He pulled away from Rey, rolling on to his back. Rey gingerly rolled over, looking at her best friend, blushing at the collective of bruises painted across his neck – evidence of their night together.

Ben’s eyes fluttered open, before snapping shut. “Oh my god, my head!”

“Mhmm”.

Ben frowned, opening his eyes, looking towards the sound.

“Rey? What are you doing in-“ His eyes grew wide, taking in the naked girl lying next to him. “ _Fuck”._

He sat up, pulling the covers tightly around his waist.

“FUCK! Rey – _fuck”._

Rey’s heart sank.

_I’m just his drunken fuck up._

“Rey – fuck”.

His eyes roamed over her shoulders and neck, a deep blush creeping onto his face. He quickly looked around the room, his eyes panic-stricken as he noticed the string of clothes thrown carelessly around the room. “ _Fuck!”._

“Ben?”

“Rey – I- fuck. Rey…” His frantic eyes met her own once more.

“I know you’re hungover but at least try to string out a more coherent sentence”, Rey snarked.

“I’m so sorry. Fuck, Rey! I didn’t mean to –“ His voice broke off, as his hands came to clutch at his face.

“You didn’t mean to”. It wasn’t a question. But a broken retort.

“I’m disgusted with myself. I’m so sorry, Rey. I should never have taken advantage of you after drinking so much-“

“Well, I think we both took advantage of each other, _Ben._ As I recall – you couldn’t even walk in a straight line down the hallway without colliding into furniture and breaking things!”

He lowered his hands, looking at Rey once more. “I’ve ruined _everything_. Do you hate me?”

Rey bit her lip, deciding on honesty, despite the apparent rejection. “No, definitely not. I wanted you. And I still want you. I – I like you, Ben. A lot”.

Ben’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth parting. _“What?_ ”

“I don’t regret a single moment of last night. I never will. And – if you’ll have me – I’d give all of me to you again”.

Silence creeped between them.

And then Ben’s lips came crashing upon her own. He parted much too quickly.

“Rey, I’ve loved you for months. You’re my best friend. And you’re the only person I want”.

Rey smiled, bringing a hand to touch his lips. His eyelashes fluttered at the feel of her touch.

“Although – I do regret not remembering our first kiss. Or who initiated… and I definitely regret being drunk so I couldn’t memorise every single _dirty_ detail of our first time”. Ben’s head dropped to Rey’s neck, and bit down gently on her earlobe.

“As I recall it was more of mutual first kiss. And very horizontal. You had me in bed before ever kissing me”.

Ben groaned. “Really? I was an idiot. I should have worshipped you”.

“Oh, you did. You _definitely_ did”. She trembled under the feel of his teasing graze along her neck.

“Hmm, well if I could redo those events I’d make our kiss so very special. I’d have you begging for me to take you to bed”.

“Oh?” A breathy exclamation escaped Rey’s lips.

“Mhmm”, Ben bit down on her neck, revisiting a tender bruise from last night that had Rey shivering under his touch. “We’d have a wonderful first date. Followed by a night that we would actually remember”.

Rey grinned. “Sounds _magical._ But I don’t think I’d change a moment”.

Ben lifted his head to meet Rey’s eyes. “You wouldn’t prefer to be sober? And _willing?”_

Rey lifted her head and gently pecked Ben’s own. “Oh, I was _extremely_ willing”. Another kiss deposited against his lips. “And if I had to wait for a first date – “ Another kiss. “Then we would have to have waited even longer – “ Another kiss. “To do this”.

A few hours later, Rey and Ben emerged from her room both looking dishevelled, but extremely satisfied. As they both walked timidly towards the kitchen in search of food – but mainly coffee – Ben whispered into her ear, “What are the chances our roommates are oblivious to _this_ ” as he gently smacked Rey’s backside.

Rey bit her lip, looking into the eyes of her beloved. “You really don’t remember much, do you?”

Ben shrugged his shoulders.

“Your _brother_ heard you smash that damned vase and came to investigate”. Ben stopped walking. “And you reacted by telling your brother to use ear plugs, while picking me up and carrying me off to the bedroom”.

Ben flushed a deep shade of red and groaned.

“Yes! Just like that! That’s the _exact_ same sound Poe made as you slammed the door in his face. Right before fucking me. _Loudly._ Twice _”._

“Please stop talking”.

Rey laughed, pulling Ben reluctantly into the kitchen as she murmured, “May as well get this over with”.

Three faces smirked at the pair as they entered.

“Finally! I thought we might have had to send search parties to drag you both out of bed”.

Despite Rey’s confidence in the hallway, she felt a blush invade her face now. “Can we just be adults about this?”

Finn snorted. “Guys, I was passed out drunk and you two were so loud it woke _me_ ”.

Rey looked away to hide the growing redness on her cheeks, busying herself with the coffee machine.

“Coffee, Ben?”

“Yes, please”.

“Oh, just look at them! Already acting so _domestic_ ”.

“Poe – shut up”. Ben’s voice echoed with a strain.

“Just like you two eventually shut up after – what? Two hours was it?” He looked at Rose who burst out laughing.

“Yeah, like you’ve never had drunk sex before”.

“Never with my best friend who I also lived with”.

“Okay, hilarious. Rey and I had sex last night. Must we continue talking about it?”

“Of course. This is far too hilarious”, Poe smirked whilst shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

“Fuck you”.

“Is that what you said to get Rey into bed?”

Rose snorted, spilling coffee onto the table.

“I can’t believe it took a heavy drinking session for you two to finally get it on”.

Rey poured coffee into two mugs, handing one to Ben. She took a sip, focusing all her energy on ignoring the teasing from her friends.

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut as the first sip of coffee cascaded down her throat, and she hummed in appreciation. _Perfect for a hangover._

“So, Rey. What’s better? That coffee or Ben in bed?”

Finn and Rose laughed loudly.

Rey ignored Finn’s comments, turning to Ben. “So, what do you want to do today?”

Rey could feel her friends watching them intently.

Ben smirked. “Besides taking you back to bed?”

Finn wolf-whistled, as Poe's face whitened with the awkward vision of his brother having even more loud sex with his friend.   

Rey blushed, happy she had turned her back to her friends.

“Er, Ben? You haven’t forgotten that we are meant to be driving to mom and dad’s this evening?” Poe's voice broke the serenity between the pair.

Ben groaned.

“We have that dinner with them, remember?"

Finn's voice quipped, "Maybe you should bring Rey. From the state of your neck she must be positively famished!”

Rey choked on her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? One chapter left - dinner with Leia and Han!   
> Not gonna lie... I may tag on a fourth chapter. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments! Currently working abroad alone. Writing this saves my sanity :) And comments make me feel less lonely during my travels <3 :) *HINT HINT HINT* I like comments.


End file.
